


Trapped Into The Aether

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Loki/Adam Lambert Fanfiction Collection [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Body Modification, Good Loki, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor, Jane and Loki confront Malekith, Loki discovered that not only the Nine Realms are in danger but so is the one person that he cares about the most. His lover, Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Into The Aether

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Loki stood there. Jane was standing next to him. Thor was in the back of them. Malekith was standing front of all of them and Loki had just enough of this guy's shit.

“I am NOT here for the woman.” Malekith said.

“Then why are you exactly doing this?” Thor asked. Malekith smirked.

“Well, I _was_ here for the woman but then on the way to finding _her_ , I found someone with more importance and much less irritating.” Malekith said, then looked at Loki.

“Me?” Loki asked, feeling both confused and pissed off.

“No, not you.” Malekith answered. Loki looked to the side.

“Then who would it b...wait....OH NO!” Loki thought to himself. His eyes widened when he realized who Malekith was talking about. Loki quickly looked back at Malekith.

“Leave them out of this!” Loki exclaimed.

“Too late. I already _have_ them. The aether will consume him, making him nothing but a tool for me to use.” Malekith told him,

“YOU CAN'T DO THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT WHAT THE AETHER DOES TO PEOPLE LIKE _THEM_?!” Loki shouted out. Jane nor Thor had any idea what or who Loki was talking about.

“Are you deaf or just plain stupid? I already told that is it already done. And yes, I do but do I look like I truly and honestly care? All I have to do is just wait for them to be completely taken over.” Malekith said. Loki walked over to Malekith, glaring at him.

“WHERE IS HE?” Loki, gritting through his teeth.

“So, the Trickster does have a heart after all.” Malekith said. Loki lunged over at Malekith but Kurse pushed back over to where Jane stood.

“He is gone and soon there will be nothing left of him and there is nothing you can do to help them now.” Malekith told Loki, grinning.

“You heartless quim! You will pay for this!” Loki screamed out him, feeling like his heart was physically taken out of his chest.

“How? After the process is done, you and all the nine realms will be nothing but ruins and ash. With the help of _him_ , of course.” Malekith. As Loki looked up with Jane still helping him, he noticed a blavk hole suddenly begin to appear. He suddenly saw a figure within that hole that only he could see. His eyes widened.

“No, I will NOT let this happen! I just can not.” Loki thought to himself. Suddenly, Loki pushed Jane down to the ground. The only thing was on his mind was saving Adam and kicking Malekith's ass. Loki began to run.

“Loki, stop!” Thor shouted. But Loki was not going to listen. When he was close enough, he jumped at the portal sucked him in, then the hole closed up.

“LOKI!” Thor shouted louder. But it was too late, Loki was gone...or so Thor thought. One way or another, Loki needed him and was going to every thing he could to save him ebfore it is too late.

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

Inside the black hole, Loki was floating. It was pitch black all around him but in front of Loki, there he was. Adam was cocooned in some sort of web-like matter, enlaced with liquid aether. The only thing that was free to move around was Adam's head. Adam looked so helpless and exhausted, as if he was on the brink of death. The dark circle around his eyes was  not eyeliner.

“Adam...” Loki said to himself then swam towards him. He know that he should not go near the stuff but when it came to Adam, Loki will do anything for him. Loki stopped in front of Adam and held his cheeks. Adam made a groaning sound. The aether was painful to Adam's body.

“My love.” Loki said. Adam heard Loki and lifted up his head slowly and opened his eyes. His eyes were red from the aether that was already inside him. Adam did not say a word because he was too weak. Tears began to stream down Loki's face.

“I will make Malekith pay for what he has done to you!” Loki said.

“It...it hurts..” Adam said. Loki couldn't stand seeing his lover in pain.

“Adam after I free you, I will help you.” Loki said.

“Don't.” Adam said. Loki's eyes widened.

“What?! Adam, this stuff can _kill_ you! I will not let you die!” Loki asked, confused and in shock.

“Loki, the only way to rid me of this is if you defeat _him_ first.” Adam replied. Suddenly, Adam felt a rush of aether go through him and yelped in pain.

“I am not leaving you here! Plus, if I do, I may not be able to come back to get you.” Loki told him.

“You will find a way, darling. You always do.” Adam said to him.

“How? I can not create stuff like this unless I had a power that...could..change..reality.” Loki said then suddenly had an idea. If Loki got some of the aether in his body, he might be able to manipulate it enough to defeat Malekith, create another black hole destroy the Aether cocoon and rescue Adam. Loki suddenly leaned forward and kissed Adam's lips. He suddenly began to to feel the aether rush through his body. It did not hurt him as much but he felt some of the pain Adam did. When he let go, he looked at Adam and smiled.

“I love you.” Loki said to him. Adam made a weak smile.

“Go get him, dear. ..NGNH!” Adam said but then felt more aether rush through him. Loki quickly swam towards back the area.

“Please hurry! I do not know how much longer I can take this!” Adam said. Loki back, now with his eyes red from the aether.

“I will, dear.” Loki said then looked back. Loki moved his hands and made another hole and threw himself out of the hole and back in to reality. The hole closed once again and Loki laid on the ground in front of Thor, Jane, Malekith and Kurse.

“Loki?!” Thor asked, not seeing Loki respond. Malekith walked over to Loki then stopped, looking down at him.

“See? What did I tell you? You need to lis...oh no.” Malekith said as Loki suddenly got up from the ground, glaring at him once again.

“Nothing but lies.” Loki replied. Thor could tell the aether has taken over Loki as well.

“Loki, what are you doing?!” Thor asked. Loki looked at Thor.

“What we should have done all long.” Loki replied then looked back at Malekith. Malekith began to panic a bit but tried not to show it. Loki suddenly grabbed Malekith by the throat and and threw him to the ground. Loki took out his dagger which now glowed with the aether.

“I am going to cut your heart like you tried to do to me!” Loki said then lunged at Malekith. Malekith dodged Loki's first attempt to stab him then a few seconds later, Loki and Malekith began to fight. Kurse tried to help Malekith but Thor lunged at him and they started to fight. Jane threw rocks and stuff but really couldn't help much. This lasted about 20 minutes before Loki finally have Malekith where wanted him. Loki held Maleith by the neck and the dagger towards his chest.

“You think that little weapon will kill me?” Malekith said, bleeding from his nose and mouth. Loki was bleeding from his bottom lip and a bit from his nose.

“How can you live without a heart?” Loki replied, confusing Malekith. Before Malekith could answer him, Loki stabbed Malekith in the chest and actually and literally carved his heart straight out from his chest and burned it. He let go and Malekith's body fell to the ground. Malekith was officially dead. Kurse's body laid on the ground a bit far back after Thor stabbed him. Thor and Loki looked back at each other. Loki walked back towards where he was before all of this began. He made another black hole and jumped through it, the hole closing behind him once again. A couple of minutes later, Loki appeared again from the black hole but this time, holding Adam in his arms. Loki and Adam laid there on the ground, panting. Thor and Jane ran over to them. Thor picked of both of them, Jane held on to them and Thor returned to Asgard.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

Awhile after arriving back, Adam woke on in the apothecary's room, laying on a cot, looking up then to the side. Loki saw sitting there. His eye color was back to normal. Loki looked over at Adam and jumped a bit.

“Oh thank God! You're alive!” Loki said. Adam held out his arm and Loki head his hand.

“Loki, I am so sorry.” Adam said.

“Darling, please do not worry or apologize. This is not your fault. It was that bastard, Malekith's fault. He forced you to do this.” Loki said. Adam took a breath.

“By the way...I love you, too.” Adam said to Loki. Loki smiled and let go of Adam's hand so he could get up. He walked over to Adam and leaned forward to kiss him.

“So, this is the “him” at you spoke of during the confrontation.” A voice said. Loki jumped and looked behind him.

“Thor! Can you at least give a warning of some sort before you barge in here like the big oaf you are? You could give Adam a heart attack!” Loki said. Adam chuckled.

“Loki, it is okay and I am fine. Do not worry.” Adam said.

“But you still are healing, sweetheart.” Loki calmed said, looking back down at Adam.

“I know but I am doing okay.” Adam said. He looked over at Thor.

“Nice to meet you, Thor. I apologize for us meeting this way but I guess that can not be helped.” Adam said.

“Nice to meet you, too, Adam. It is fine. I am just glad you are safe and doing better.” Thor said.

“Thank you.” Adam said. Adam looked back up at Loki.

“And thank _you_ for saving my life, dear.” Adam said to his lover, smiling. Loki smiled back.

“Any time, my love, any time.” Loki said, holding Adam's hand once again and then kissed him one more time before leaving the room so Adam to get some rest. Jane already went back to Midgard and as for Malekith and Kurse's body...well...Thor and Loki placed them somewhere no one can find them...ever.

 

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
